Cant Forget
by Kousaka Ji
Summary: What if Raku Ichijou realizes that he's inlove with Chitoge Will the questions he had get an answer or will it just remain as a question
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I love the anime nisekoi so much so I decided to write this hope you like it

Chapter 1-Realize

Raku cant take it anymore why Is Chitoge the only girl on his mind? Why is she making his heart pound? Why is he always nervous around her? He wanted to know all the answers to this questions.

3 days after that

Raku was with Chitoge as always they were walking towards school. But on the way not a word was spoken. Chitoge wanted to break the silence so she pushed Raku to the side and said

"Hoy bean sprout why aren't you talking to me did I do something wrong?"

Raku still was silent. Chitoge getting worried held Raku's hand without saying a word. Raku on the other hand panicked and cant stop blushing madly. Chitoge noticed it and asked

"Hoy Raku are you alright?"

"Oh ah its nothing dont mind me "

"If its nothing then i wouldn't ask would I" Chitoge said a little irritated

"I told you its nothing ok lets just go" Chitoge cant help but worry so she held his hand tighter.

Class started but Chitoge cant help but worry so she cant focus at all. Shuu noticed it so after class he asked

"Kirisaki-san is something bothering you?"

"Shuu why are you asking?"

"You cant seem to focus at all in class did something happened?"

Chitoge sighed she rested her face on her palm and looked away from Shuu and said

"Ask him"

Shuu walked in front of Raku and said

"Hey buddy is something bothering you?"

"Shuu oh its nothing"

"Are you sure your 'girlfriend' is worried you know"

"Alright ill tell you but promise me you wont tell anyone" Shuu nodded in response

Raku explained everything

"I think your in love with her Raku"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" Shuu smiled and thought "Its finally time"

"But you better act fast buddy I heard her childhood friend from America is visiting"

"I will tnx Shuu" Raku ran after Chitoge and luckily she wasnt that far away.

"Chitoge!" Chitoge turned around to see Raku running towards her

"Raku?!" Raku panting heavily said

"Its a good thing I caught up to you"

"What are you doing I thought you were staying in school"

"Well I wanted to walk you home is that bad?" Raku smiled

Chitoge blushed at the response especially the part where he said he wanted to walk her home.

"Mou whats up with you just a moment ago you were giving me the cold shoulder and now your all smiley I cant understand you at all" Chitoge said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I'm just unpredictable" Raku smiled and putted his arm across her shoulders. Chitoge was madly blushing.

She just sighed and said

"At least I can ease my worries now that your all happy go lucky"

"A re you were worried thats so sweet of you"

"Mou are you walking me home or not"

"Hai hai" Raku walked Chitoge home while his hands still across her shoulders.

When they arrived Raku asked

"Ne Chitoge are you free tomorrow?"

"Well Lance is visiting but he wont arrive here till evening so yeah why do ask?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Huh why is your family getting suspicious or something?"

"No nothing of the sorth I was wondering you know..."

"I know what?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me you know for real"

Chitoge shocked by what he just said managed to say

"Ehh why would you ask me out?"

"Well I uhh I got nothing to do so..." He rubbed the back of his head

Chitoge cant believe what she just heard because for the first time she's going on a date with the person she likes no with the person she loves.

"I got nothing to do the whole morning and afternoon so yeah ill go"

Chitoge thought "Kyaaa! I just spoked without thinking what am I gonna do?!"

"Really s-so ill pick you up at 8"

"A-ah"

"Oyasuminasai"

"O-oyasumi"

Chitoge ran straight ahead to her bedroom but when she was near Claude blocked her way.

"Ojou dinner is ready"

"Yeah just let me change and ill go downstairs"

"As you wish" Claude left

Chitoge went straight to her room to change and at the same time thought

"A real date huh I wonder what should I wear?"

Before she could decide her tummy rumbled.

"But before that I better eat dinner first" She went downstairs and to her surprise a boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes was there to greet her.

"Lance?!"

"Chitoge long time no see" Chitoge hugged Lance

"I thought you werent gonna arrive till tomorrow evening?"

"Well I cant wait to see my childhood friend again so I departed at an earlier time" He stroked her hair

Then Raku suddenly arrived

"Darling what are you doing here?"

"Darling?"

"Oh Lance this is Raku -" Before she could finish Raku cutted her off and said

"Her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Chitoge starting to panic said

"Anyways what are you doing here?!"

"I came to give you these Onodera said you left them at your desk"

Raku handded her a bag of japanese sweets

"Oh yeah I ordered this from her"

"Chi-chan whats that?" Lance interrupted

"Chi-chan?" Raku said as lighting came across him and Lance

Chitoge was panicking she didn't know what to do then dinner was served.

"Oh look dinner is served already why dont we just eat you too Raku eat with us"

Chitoge sat on the end of the left side while Raku and Lance was fighting over the chair beside Chitoge.

Chitoge just finally finished eating with no one sitting beside Chitoge. She stood up faced Raku and said

"May I speak with you alone?"

"Yeah sure lets go outside"

When they were outside Chitoge was scolding Raku

"Why would you that exactly and in front of Lance too"

"Hey is Lance all you ever think about?" He asked with a serious tone

"What do you mean?"

"You keep blabbing about why did I do this and that on front of him"

"Well yeah hes my childhood friend"

Raku just nodded his head with his bangs covering his face

"Hey cancel our date tomorrow ok?"

"W-why is something the matter"

"I thought you would be so busy since he is around so I think you wont be able to make it anyway" His smile turned into a frown

"I'll just go so I wont bother you anymore" He got up and walked away but Chitoge grabbed hold of his hand

"Ne dont think Lance is here doesnt mean I cant make time for you of course ill make it" She said while blushing madly

Raku just smiled at her and murmured "I know you will"

"Wont you at least stay for a while"

"I would but I cant sorry I gotta watch the house since nobody's home"

"Can I come with you its kinda boring here"

"No you cant"

"Heh and why is that?" She said pouting

"Well for one thing its already late at night and even if you come with me no ones gonna take you home since I cant leave the house when nobody's around"

"But I can get home by myself"

"Jeez dont be so stubborn ill see you tomorrow" He patted her head and left

Tsugumi then called her mistress

"Ojou its already late pls come inside"

"Hai"

Chitoge didn't have anything to do since Lance went to sleep already because of tiredness and Tsugumi was on another mission. She decided to go to sleep and get ready for her date the next day.

So what did you guys think about this chapter pls review and tell me what you think tnx hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here enjoy guys

Chapter 2 - Date

Chitoge woke up early than expected she prepared her dress for their date, took a shower and went downstairs. (She didn't wear her dress just yet)

As she came down her father, Adelt came to greet her,

"Chitoge your up early are you going somewhere?" her father asked

"Papa ah yeah" Adelt just smiled knowing where it was

"Lets eat breakfast already ok you wouldnt want to miss your date"

Chitoge blushed "How do you know that Papa"

"Lets just say I heard it"

They both went to the dining table and ate breakfast and after that Chitoge changed into the dress she picked.

Adelt then went inside her room and said without Chitoge noticing

"You look gorgeous darling"

"Papa un arigato"

"But make sure you get back home at 8 o'clock ok"

"Yes papa"

Chitoge then went outside and saw Raku waiting for her

"Why are you here so early its still 7"

Raku smiled and said "I'm just excited" Chitoge just sighed

"So where are you taking me?"

"Wheres the fun if I tell you" Raku said giggling

"Mou can we just go already"

Raku held her hand as they were walking towards a park near an ice cream parlor. But on the way Raku noticed something about he never knew that Chitoge can be such a cutie too especially with her pink dress.

Raku looked away and was about to cover his blushing face but then he noticed he was holding Chitoge's hand on the way. So he looked away and said

"N-ne Chitoge"

"Na ne"

"Y-you look cute in that dress" Chitoge madly blushing said

"A-ah suka arigato" He held her hand tighter

"Hey lets stop here for a while" They stop in front of an ice cream parlor. They walked inside still holding hands. Raku of course as a gentleman paid for the ice cream.

Chitoge was about to sit but Raku pulled her hand (The one he was holding)

"Lets sit at the park bench" They sat on the park bench and ate their ice cream while still holding hands

"Ne Raku is this really our date?"

"Nope" Chitoge could see Raku grinning

"Quit grinning it sends a chill down my spine"

Raku with click of his fingers smiled and then a limo appeared

"Woah where did you find this thing"

"Lets just say I know a guy" Raku opened the door of the limo amd said

"Milady" Chitoge blushed and went inside and so did Raku.

"Ryu take us to the scene"

"Hai Bocchan"

"So where are we going?" Raku held her hand again and smiled

"You'll know soon enough for now just enjoy the ride"

Ryu stop at a drive thru to buy some food along the way then he went inside a tunnel which was so dark Raku held Chitoge closer and putted her arms around her shoulders.

When they reached the end of the tunnel Chitoge couldn't believe whst she saw It was an undeground aquarium they passed slowly as he watch her with awe in his eyes.

Then they exited into another dark room before they could reach halfway real fireworks lighted off forming into different shapes as they pass through it.

Then finally they reached the exit to an amusement got off the car and opened the one beside Chitoge.

"Ohhh Sugoi!"

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled

"Where did you find tickets to this place this might cost a fortune right?"

"Oh not really look" Raku pointed to one of the boys in his family with sign manager.

"Ehhhh You own this place?!" Raku smiled hiding his grin

"Maybe no enough talking lets enjoy this ok"

"Un" Chitoge grabbed Raku's hand and started dashing of to the carousel but she stopped when saw something interesting

"Ne Raku whats this?"

"Oh yeah their having a mini japanese festival here just for today"

"Ahhh Look at all the food"

"Raku treat me will ya"

"I have no intention" He crossed his arm and close his eyes but then he opened one eye to see her reaction.

"Ehh then what kind of date is this" She used a girls charm than guys usually fall for the puppy dog eyes

"Ahahaha that means I dont need to come on" He grabbed Chitoge's hand and went to the stall of octopus balls.

"Yo"

"Bocchan long time no see"

"Ah can we have some of these"

"Ahh take everything you need"

"Arigato" Raku turned to Chitoge

"You get things for free too"

"Ah now come on lets ride"

"Un"

They rode everything watch the fireworks ate some food and got back to riding stuff again. It was almost evening the sun was about set.

"Hey Raku lets ride that one" Chitoge pointed to the ferris wheel

"Yeah sure Im kinda tired from all that running and walking"

They went inside the ferris wheel as it go upwards

"Ne can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why are you acting so different lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your so nice to me you do..., hate me right?" She nodded

"Were just fake going out after all" She continued

"Ahh were are but this is a real date dont think I'm faking this one"

Raku looked away and continued

"And besides kirai ja nai wa" Chitoge's eyes widened at what he said but still she is in silent

"In fact I actually Li-" Before Raku could say he liked her Onodera's face was on his mind and then the door suddenly opened then the one that was managing the ride said

"Excuse me but the ride is already over" They got out of the ride.

"Ne its already late we should probably go home"

"Ah" They both went inside the limo and then Ryu drived them off to the normal road.

"Thanks for taking me on a date Raku I had fun"

"Anytime"

"Oh yeah what were you gonna say back there"

"Its nothing dont mind it" Raku smiled but when he turned away from Chitoge he had a worried face on he though "What should I do the moment I was gonna say I like her Onodera's face was on mind"

"Oh pls help me Kami sama I dont know who I love anymore"

Chitoge noticing Raku's worried face held his hand and looked away trying to hide her blushing face.

Raku just smiled at her. Chitoge turned to him and smiled back.

What will happen next find out at the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there minna I wanna say sorry for the delayed update (yet again) I have been a really busy gal lately and thanks to the ones reading this fanfic I'll try my best to update faster now Reviews are appreciated

Chapter-3

In the morning Chitoge woke up with a very happy mood she thought "Best date ever" Then she stood up and stretched her body. When she got out of her room somebody came to greet her

"Chi-chan ohayo" Lance said with a smile on his face

"*Yawn* Ohayo"

"Breakfast is ready we better eat we don't want to be late for class"

"Yeah I guess your right….Wait "WE" "

"Yup starting today I will be going with you to your school"

"Are you serious?!"

"He is darling" Adelt said walking into the dining room

"Dad ohayo"

"Good morning Sir" Lance said as he stood up and bowed

"Chitoge you must accompany Lance to your school show him around"

"But dad what about Raku?"

"Just until Lance gets used to his new school darling you can do that can you?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Chitoge im counting on you"

"Yes Dad" Chitoge said as her father kissed her head and left

"I guess I'll be in your care for now Chi-chan"

"You can count on me" Chitoge said giving Lance a thumbs up

In School

Raku and the others arrived earlier than Chitoge and Lance

"Oy Raku" Shuu said with his usual grin

"What is it Shuu?"

"You look worried something happened?" Shuu smirked which made Raku shiver

"I-its not that I just have a bad feeling about today"

As Raku said that Chitoge and Lance walked inside the room

"Well you bad feeling is correct buddy look" Shuu said pointing at their direction

Raku stood up,grabbed Chitoge far away from Lance and then said with a fake smile

"Honey,whats this all about huh?"

"W-well Dad said I should accompany Lance until he gets used to his new school"

Shuu is merely dying from laughing internally about his friend's reaction

Raku let go of Chitoge and sat down as Lance waited outside for the homeroom teacher

"Tch! What is this?! Am I cursed or something?!" Raku whispered to himself and apparently Shuu heard it

"Hahaha maybe you are buddy" Onodera walked up to Raku and said

"Ichijou-kun"

"Yo Onodera what is-…." Before he could speak he heart started beating abnormally

'Whats this? Why is my heart suddenly beating so fast? I am over her aren't i? Then why am i-….' Raku thought but it was cutted when Onodera called him

"I-ichijou-kun?"

"S-sorry about that Onodera I was just thinking to myself"

"I-its ok" Onodera then went back to her could see Ruri scolding her again

"How many times do I have to tell you to confess to him alreadu?!"

"Im sorry Ruri-chan I cant bring myself to say it"

"*Sigh* Well you did your best there's always next time" Ruri patted her head

Then the teacher arrived

"Alright settle down class as you all know we have a new transferey student"

"A new student?"

"I hope he's handsome"

"I heard he is a childhood friend of Chitoge in America"

"Really?"

"Then he really is handsome a foreigner!"

"Alright alright settle down enough with the chit-chats please come in and introduce yourself"

Lance walked in with a rather amazing aura which made all the girls' heart pound (Except for the nisekoi girls)

"I am Lance Katsuragi a childhood friend of Chitoge as you can see I am an American but the Japanese blood is still in me I am in your care from now on" Lance said as he winked which made all the girls squeal

"This guy is nothing but trouble" Raku whispered

Then at lunch group gathered as always and there was another addition

"Hey guys This is Lance"

"Nice to meet you Katsuragi-kun" Onodera started

"Hey welcome to the group dude" Shuu followed

Ruri was just eating and reading at the same time so she only gave a thumbs up

Raku on the other hand remained silent and ate his bento

Chitoge glared at him as if she is telling him to greet Lance

"Yo" With those two letters said Raku then bean eating just sighed

"So minna what are we gonna when winter break starts?"

"Why don't we go to the central plaza when the break begins I heard they're holding a winter fest" Shuu suggested

"Its not like you to give good suggestions you know" Raku said

"Don't be such a kill joy Raku it sounds fun!"

"Then its settled lets meet at my place at winter break"

Everyone agreed but at the same time a certain young man was troubled and you ask who well its our ever famous Raku of on the other hand noticed and when school ended he decided to ask him

"Hey buddy you seemed troubled back there something wrong?"

"I don't know Shuu im just confused that's all"

"Confused about what?"

"Agghhh! I don't know! My head is killing me!" Raku then shooked his head a few times

"Enough with that buddy your head might come off" Shuu said jokingly

"But I think I know whats your problem" Shuu grinned

"You do?" Raku tilted his head

"Your still inlove with Onodera aren't you?"

"I don't know okay! I suppose that maybe just maybe I still like her but that was in the past my feelings have changed already"

Shuu tapped his shoulders,grinned and then said

"Hey buddy let me ask you who do you really like Kirisaki-san or Onodera?"

"I don't know Shuu I mean I like the company of both of them"

"Don't get yourself to worked up about this Raku why don't you find your real feelings for now before doing something reckless"

"I guess your right"

Then Chitoge walked up in front of them and said

"Darling aren't you gonna walk me home?" Chitoge said with a rather irritated first turned to Shuu who nodded in response and said

"Sure" Chitoge then called Lance and said "Why don't you join us on the way home Lance"

Raku then coughed and grabbed Chitoge to the corner of the room

"Don't tell me he's going with us"

"We have to and besides whats wrong with that" Chitoge said with a cute smile as she turned to Lance

Then Raku in his thoughts answered "Everything!" Then he called Chitoge

"Ne Chitoge why don't you walk home with him" Raku said as he tried to smile and not try to show how annoyed he was

"Eh?"

"I'll just walk home with Shuu we still have something to do" He then turned away to them and started heading to Shuu and the others

"Raku…" Chitoge whispered

"Lets go Chi-chan"

"A-h yeah" As they left Shuu and Raku went to their usual topic

"Hey buddy why didn't you go home with her?'

"Ahhhhh! I don't know Shuu I feel really annoyed" Raku stretched out his arms

"Sounds to me like your jealous" Shuu grinned

"W-why would I be jealous I mean I like Onodera don't I and besides this feelings for her is merely a bluff anyway theres no way this would be real"

"You said it yourself didn't you buddy you even agreed"

"Like I said its just a bluff"

Onodera happened to hear their conversation when she was passing down the hallway Raku and Shuu didn't happened to notice her

"I-ichijou-kun" Raku felt frozen for a while then he replied and faced her

"O-Onodera how long were you standing there?" Raku started to panic he hoped she wasn't there when he said he liked her

"L-long enough" Onodera was fidgeting she thought that this was the right time to confess to him when she already heard that Raku likes on the other hand grinned

"I'll leave you two alone for now" He then left the room but apparently was spying on them

"I-ichijou-kun….i have something I need to tell you" Onodera could feel her own heart beating 2 seconds per beat

Meanwhile with Chitoge and Lance

Chitoge happened to forgot her notebook in their classroom so she ask Lance to go ahead without her

"Sorry but can you go ahead without me Lance I forgot my notebook"

"Sure be safe alright"

"Got it" Then she rushed down to her she was about to enter she noticed Raku and Onodera talking so she hid herself to noticed her but decided to keep quiet

"What is it Onodera?"

"The truth is…I…..l-like..you and for a very long time now" Onodera mustered her courage to say it out Raku just sitted there nodding his head

"When I found that today that you like me too I felt very happy I never knew that we have mutual feelings for each other"

Chitoge was shocked and felt her heart shattered to millions of pieces that time she clenched her own fist and forgot her notebook as she went down the stairs nodding her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ichijou-kun I like you!" Onodera managed to say was hoping she would hear the answer yes from him and that he likes her too but then Raku said

"Im sorry Onodera…Theres a difference between like and love and I do like you but as a friend only" He clenched his fist while nodding his head

"The truth is I happened to fall in love with you since middle school but now those feelings have changed…..Im not the same Raku who fell in love with you that day'

Onodera stayed quiet she never knew it was this painful to hear those words coming from him and to think he was in love with him since middle school too 'Im too late' she then thought while smiling 'Good job buddy you really did it'

"Im sorry Onodera but I have to decline your confession don't get me wrong but I do like you and I feel happiness whenever your around but when it comes to Chitoge I feel different everytime she smiles its like im the happiest man in the world especially if I was the one who made her smile"

"I get it…..Its fine thanks for hearing me out Ichijou-kun" Onodera said as ran with tears in her eyes

Shuu then went in the room while clapping his hands

"Shuu….." Raku nodded

"I thought you said you feelings for Chitoge are a bluff"

"When Onodera confessed to me I thought I would feel happy but instead I felt normal but then Chitoge's face is always popping in my mind and then before I knew it I turned down Onodera"

Shuu patted his shoulders and said

"Well you better make up for Chitoge now because she saw you two but then she left before you could say anything about her with clenched fists and tear-eyed"

"I will but how?" Shuu smirked

"Theres only one thing I know buddy and that's to confess"

"What?! I cant possibly do that!'

"You said it yourself you love her don't you"

"Well yeah I do but-" Shuu cutted him off by saying

"You have your rival Raku right now I bet she is comforting Kirisaki-san so you better make your move"

"What am I gonna do?"

"Don't let the words out wait until it's the right moment first you need to show her actions speaks louder than words after all"

"I will thanks Shuu"

With Chitoge and Lance

Just like Shuu said Lance was comforting Chitoge

"Chi-chan don't worry you got me just act natural tomorrow okay?"

Chitoge just nodded as Lance hugged her

Then in the morning at school,Chitoge tried her best to act natural and she did she was all happy go lucky and the same stuff everyday then Raku iniciated his plan.

At lunch time the timing was really perfect because Chitoge happened to have forgotten hers it was that time when Raku made her a bento.

The second was when there P.E class started and then Chitoge slipped but luckily he caught her making Lance feel wasn't even blushing she felt like she was being played with and how she hated being played with

The third time it was just Raku's doings he treated her to ice cream accidentally holding her hand all that Chitoge got irritated so she called out Raku to the rooftop when school ended

"Alright beansprout spit it out!" She said rather pissed off

"Spit out what?" Raku said acting innocent

"Don't play innocent with me!" Chitoge's eyebrow was twitching as she was trying her hardest to smile

"You want the truth fine I'll tell you the truth"

"Be my guess" She said as crossed her arm when Raku just nodded

"The truth is I like you" Chitoge was shocked hearing those words from him when she saw Onodera and him the other day felt like a million swords was stabbing her

"Hahahaha Is that a joke Raku? If you want me to help you confess to someone you should have asked me"

"Im serious! I like you alright!" Raku shouted

Making Chitoge panic

"Hahahahahaha Why would I believe you? You always hated me and now that oh please"

Raku just stayed quiet

"This is a waste of time im leaving" But before she could leave Raku grabbed her wrist tightly and it came to the point that it actually hurted Chitoge

"Let go of me already" Chitoge said coldly

"I wont ever let you go again! Chitoge I like you!" Chitoge thought 'What is this? Why do I feel so happy when he said it stop it Chitoge he already has someone else'

"Stop playing around Raku grow up"

"Why wont you believe that my feelings for you are true?!"

"Because everything we've been through was a lie and how come you expect me to believe that"

"You think I was lying when I took you out on that date?! You think my feelings for you is a lie?! Why the hell would you think that?!" Raku shouted

"Because I saw everything!" Chitoge shouted back

Raku just stayed quiet while holding her wrist

"I saw everything Kosaki-chan confessed to you didn't she and I already know you liked her back I didn't suspect anything at first but then my suspicions grew everytime you spend time with her I can see you smile like never before so how come I can believe when those are just words?!" Chitoge finally escaped from Raku's grasped then she moved slightly away from him

"Its true I do like Onodera in fact I like her so much and I don't even like you to begin with" Raku then slowly moved forward towards her as he was saying those words

"I don't like you Chitoge I really dont" As he was getting closer to her she shouted

"Then whats the point of bringing me here! If you want to play with me do it on someone else! You didn't care about my feelings at all because in fact I was in love with you! You didn't even noticed me!" Raku was already getting closer to her then she said

"Don't come near me!" But that didn't stopped held her shoulders and shook her to see her crying face as he smiled

"Its true that I don't like you Chitoge I really dont" Chitoge just nodded as she sobbed but then Raku said

"Look up for a second" And she did and to her surprise Raku was kissing could see his closed eyes and she could feel his lips on hers and for a few seconds she melted into the kiss and when they separated Raku rested his head on her shoulder and said

"I don't like you Chitoge…..I love you"

Chitoge was trying to recall what just happened and what he said she let out a sigh,Hugged Raku who is resting his head on her shoulder and whispered

"I love you too Raku"

When they separated Raku then said

"Chitoge Kirisaki will you be my girlfriend for real this time" Chitoge nodded to hide her embarrassment as she whispered Yes to again Raku hugged her

"Ne Raku what about-" Raku silenced her as he gave her another kiss and when they parted Raku smiled and said

"Don't worry about it"

Chitoge smiled at him too and everything was the way it should it be

The End? Not really XP

So I just made this for my Cant forget but don't worry readers im still working on the next part at the next one their love for one another will be tested till next time minna!

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys this is a new chapter that will focus on how Raku and Chitoge will stand up for their new found will also focus on how Lance will do everything to destroy their relationship and let Chitoge marry him. (I will be dividing this into 3 parts or more)

A new chapter begins (Chapter 1b)

As the new couple celebrates more problems came their way,Like telling the news to everyone it will be hard to announce after all their family thought they were 'really' dating.

The couple walked to school holding on the way Chitoge was silent she nodded her head so Raku cant see her face,Raku thought this was weird after all she was so excited when their relationship began yesterday.

"Chitoge…" Chitoge looked up to see Raku's worried face

"What is it?" She said with an innocent face

"*Sigh* Don't give me that innocent look you what I mean" He held her hand tighter like signaling her to tell him already

"I-its just that im kinda worried about something" She said madly blushing while looking away

"Worried about what?" Chitoge gulped for a second making Raku more curious so what he did was pull her hand the one he holding,moved his face closer hers about 6 centimeters apart as she was as red as tomato

"Wont you tell me honey?"

"R-raku your too close…." She could hear her own heart beating that wasn't enough for Raku so what he did was moved his face closer until their nose Chitoge more and more red than ever.

"Oh is that bad?" Raku smirked

"O-oi beansprout m-move away will you people will see us"

"I wont if you wont tell me"

"I-its nothing important"

"If you wont tell me I'll kiss you in public" (This is probably not the right time to say that)

Chitoge just stayed quiet and red

"So you really want to be kissed wont you" Raku moved closer but slower until his lips are almost pressed against her

"A-alright already I will now move away will you" But Raku didn't moved away just yet,He gave her a quick peck in the lips then he smiled and moved away

"Do tell honey"

"M-mou!" Chitoge was blushing mad like her head was about to explode

"W-well I was just worried about our relationship" After she said this Raku then held her hand as they started walking to school while she explained why and what was she worry about.

"Why is that?" Raku looked her in the eye but she averted her gaze

"We haven't told anyone yet they still think that were faking our relationship and when both sides hear that it was just fake you can bet that war will definitely start even when we say its for real no one will believe us"

"Then we just have to make them believe wont we" His voice now sounded so serious

"How?" They were almost at their school

"Just leave everything to me okay" He said this as he smiled and gave her a quick peck in the lips

Then when they arrived Shuu and the others

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo Raku" Shuu said with her usual number 3 smile

Chitoge went to her seat nodding her head knowing that she might not be able to talk to Kosaki walked in front of as she smiled at Chitoge and said

"Congrats Chitoge-chan"

"Kosaki-chan I-"

"Don't worry about it i cant do anything about that now He loves you it wouldn't be right if I dated him when he doesn't feel anything for me"

"Kosaki-chan!" Chitoge hugged Onodera as she started sobbing and Raku was smiling why watching her

Ruri just watched her friend trying to calm down Chitoge she knew what she felt and but tried her best to smile. Shuu then walked in front of her blocking her view

"You should smile more you know"

"Tch!" Ruri looked away

After class

"Chi-chan want to walk home together?" Before Chitoge could answer Raku butted in by going in front of her,blocking her by stretching his arm across Chitoge and said

"Im terribly sorry but she cant because were going on a date after this" Lance wasn't gonna back down she loved his childhood friend just wont stand there and do nothing while the girl she loves is being taken away from him.

"Really? Because Chi-chan promised me that she is treating me with snacks since I beat her last night" Raku stuttered but then Chitoge spoke

"Oh yeah I did promise you did I" She looked up while putting her index finger on her chin

"Sorry Raku but maybe some other time okay if you want you can come with us" Raku pouted

"Tch! And I planned to treat you after class too" Chitoge blushed

"So are you coming or not?" Lance said annoyed

"Of course im coming I cant place my girlfriend's safety in your hands" As always Chitoge blushed but now she is madly blushing then she whispered

"Oi Raku stop this will you" Just like what he did he stretched her arm across her and just smiled

"Oh and why is that? Afraid of losing your princess to someone as handsome and smart as me" He said sarcastically

"Hell no! Im afraid that she would fall into the hands of a devious monkey!"

"Oh yeah come here Chi-chan!" When Lance was about to grab Chitoge,Raku interrupted by slapping his hand away

"As if I'll let you lay a finger on her and let your dirty hands soil her!" Lance smirked and patted Chitoge's head,Raku at this point is irritated that he cant even stand him looking at her like that.

He pushed Lance away from Chitoge and said with an evil aura and an irritated and annoyed look.

"Listen here monkey boy….Lay a single finger on her again and I'll shoot you to the head,cut you to pieces,and blow up your entire body you got it" Lance just smiled and said

"As if you can do that your nothing but a joke" Raku could have ripped his head off when Chitoge stopped him

"Raku stop that this instant!"

"Chitoge" Chitoge pulled Raku away from Lance and helped him

"I don't know whats wrong with you today Raku but completely unacceptable! If you want to come then join us quietly"

"Tch! Now I know were your DNA came from gorilla woman" Raku whispered to himself,apparently Chitoge heard it

"What was that Darling?" She said as her face shows how annoyed and irritated she was

"N-nothing"

"Good now lets go"

Before they left Shuu confronted Chitoge and said

"Kirisaki-san its hard to be the popular one huh" Then he chuckled

"*Sigh* Stop joking Shuu"

At the fast food restaurant

Raku and Lance sat at the table because Chitoge ordered there food. Raku was ignoring Lance by resting his chin in his palm and just looking around.

"Raku Ichijou right?" Raku raised an eyebrow

"So"

"I feel sorry for Chitoge"

"And why is that?"

"I cant believe she's inlove with this beansprout of a man right in front of me" An angry vein popped at Raku's head he thought 'Now I know where her DNA really came from'

"And whats wrong with that huh monkey boy"

"Tsk tsk tsk!,If only she would have accepted my proposal in the first place I would have treated her better"

"Proposal?"

"You see before she even moved here she was already engaged to me and i could have married her if wasn't for.." Raku balled up his hands and before he knew it it turned into fists

"For?"

"If it wasn't for her father's work and the Shuei-gumi-Beehive grudge" Raku grinned

"For once im thankful that she moved here and im thankful for my boys to cause war against the Beehive"

"Y-you mean you're the-"

"Exactly what you think im the son of the leader of the Shuei-gumi clan" At that time Chitoge arrived with their food and when she placed them at the table Lance suddenly grabbed her as if he was protecting her.

"Stay away from him Chitoge he is the son of the Shuei-gumi clan" Chitoge just tilted her head while Raku is trying so hard not to laugh.

"I already know though"

"W-what?! You knew and your dating him?!"

"Yeah pretty much" She slipped pass him and sat down next to Raku

"Well lets eat"

"Chitoge! How is this possible!"

"Its just is"

"The daughter of the Beehive gang and the son of the Shuei-gumi clan cannot date each other"

"And why not" Raku said like he was having fun as he putted her arm across Chitoge's shoulder

"This is impossible! Chitoge you cant possibly be serious right does your dad know?"

"N-not yet but im planning on telling him"

"What?! You do know the White Party is tonight right?"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"White party?" Raku asked as he ate his fries and drank his cappuccino

"It's a party held every winter by our didn't celebrate last year because of personal issues"

"White Party huh?"

"Chi-chan! Your seriously not going to invite him are you?"

"He already is"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah Chitoge why don't we-" Raku then whispered something

"T-there?!"

"It's a good a opportunity is it"

"Y-yeah but"

"Then its settled" Raku grinned as he started to call Shuu and went outside for a moment

"Chi-chan are you seriously going out with this guy?"

"Y-yeah" Chitoge stuttered

"You cant possibly expect me to believe that would you"

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad explained everything you were just fake going out with this guy right so you can prevent war"

"H-how did you know that?" Chitoge couldn't possibly tell Lance that they were dating for real already

"As I said your dad told me but don't worry I wont tell anyone and I'll act as if I didn't know okay"

"I guess" Then Raku came back

"Darling where did you go?"

"I had to make a phone call"

"Lets finish our food and be on our way alright" Lance suggested

As they finished their food Lance said he was going somewhere and that they should go without on the way no one spoke a word (Again).

"Raku" Raku was startled as she suddenly broke the silence

"Y-yeah" They came acrossed a kindergarten park so Chitoge suggested they stay there for a sat on the swings silently then Raku broke the silence.

"So what did you want to tell me"

"Lance still believes were fake dating"

"Oh"

"Raku im worried I bet im going back to America if war started aga-" Before she could finish Raku hugged,he smiled and said

"Don't worry I wont let that happen but promise me something okay" Chitoge hugged him back and covered her face in Raku's shoulder

"What is that?"

"Don't leave me here okay"

"I don't think I can promise that"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know when im going back to America it could happen anytime but I don't want to leave you Raku" She tug his shirt desparately

"Then the answer is simple don't leave me if you don't want to" He smiled stroking her hair

"Give me a reason to stay"

"Am I not reason enough" He smirked as she stayed quiet

"Leave everything to me okay Chitoge" She just hugged him tightly showing that she stayed that way for a few moments and then Raku parted from her as he returned the smile as Raku kissed as he parted he slowly bumped his forehead with hers and said

"So don't worry too much" Chitoge rested her head on his shoulder and whispered

"I wont"

So what will Raku do look forward to the next chapter minna!

AN:Ok I admit this isn't as good as my pretty rhythm fanfics but im starting to enjoy writing it since the season 2 just came to the one who first review! Also Opinions,Suggestions and Criticism is always welcome and Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
